The present invention relates generally to motor mounts for hydraulic and electric motors and particularly to such a mount wherein operational loads on the motor are cushioned.
Substantial forces are imparted to motor housings and mounts as the motor reacts to output shaft torque loads. This is particularly so where the motor housing is secured in place by a housing face end plate. Shear loads are imparted to the fasteners coupling the face plate to the supporting surface. Further it is not uncommon for the face plate of a motor housing to crack and fail from metal fatigue. The problem is accentuated in industrial reversible motors used to rotate grapples into position for load discharge or pick-up. The refurbishing of the motor housing and down time of the grapple contribute to such repairs being costly.